Jitter is an unwanted deviation from an exact periodic repetition of some function or signal in an electronic device. In signal digitizers, in particular, jitter is a source of error that introduces an uncertainty in the aperture time of the ADC and causes the samples to be unevenly spaced in the time domain. Jitter can be intrinsically contained in the timing clock, or it can derive from randomness in the ADC's response, or it can be due to a combination of these two factors.
Several techniques are known to provide precise clock signals and repeatable aperture control in digitizer. These techniques, however do not allow a complete elimination of the jitter. In the quest for increasingly faster digitizers, jitter is often a limiting factor and, therefore, there is a need for a technique for alleviating the effect of jitter in digitized data.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a method for reducing the effect of jitter in digital sampled data. Furthermore, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a signal digitizer system in which the error due to jitter is less than in the system known in the art.